Amour de sevrage
by EnigmaticSwordplay
Summary: Tout commence par une simple soiré chez Mathieu Sommet pour la fête d'Antoine Daniel, quand Hippie rencontre la belle Laureen, une amie de Mathieu qui va l'aider à diminuer sa consommation de drogue. (Geek X Patron), (Mathieu X Panda) et (Hippie X une fille créée de toute pièce) Plusieurs scènes de lemons homosexuelles.
1. Soirée mouvementée (chapitre 1)

Mmm... Le goût âcre du café revigorant après une nuit blanche, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de mieux comme sensation pour Mathieu Sommet. Le miaulement de son félin devenait plus en plus irritant. Ce petit con avait faim. Le maitre de maison se leva à contre cœur afin de remplir la gamelle de Wi Fi. Il passa par le salon voilé de fumé. Le Hippie fredonnait nerveusement une comptine incompréhensible en se balançant fiévreusement. Le légume se redressa à la vue de son créateur. Il dit d'une voix tremblante, après avoir pris une bonne bouffé de ses cochonneries : «Va pas voir le matou, gros. Je l'ai vue avec des taches rouges et noirs sur le dos, gros.» Oula, encore en train de se remettre d'un bad trip. Continuant son chemin, Mathieu entendait le tapement de clavier dans la chambre du Geek. Le petit maigrichon jouait constamment sur son pc, croupit au fond de sa piaule à double verrou. L'intérieur de la chambre suivante, l'antre du Panda semblait vide à première vue. Le chanteur composait surement quelques chansons pour son pur amusement. Pour la tanière du Patron, ce criminel vicieux, il ne voulait rien savoir. Oui, le schizophrène vivait avec ses multiples personnalités : le Hippie, le Patron, le Geek, le Prof, le Panda et la Fille. Leurs chambres étaient tous l'une à côté des autres (sauf pour la Fille et le Prof).

«Alors, pour ce soir, vous pouvez?

\- Qui peut quoi?»

La Geek avait entendu Mathieu parler au téléphone. «J'te rappelle», marmonna le créateur à son interlocuteur. Le gamin attendait candidement une réponse, jouant avec le bas de son tee-shirt rouge. Il se balançait d'un pied à l'autre.

«J'organise une fête d'anniversaire pour Antoine ce soir, ici. Il va y avoir tout le monde de minute papillon, le Fossoyeur de film va venir avec sa chérie, peut-être qu'il y aura LinksTheSun, ses deux frères et l'équipe du Joueur du Grenier. Tu pourras te tenir un peu avec Panda au début de la soirée et si tu es fatigué, tu pourras aller dormir. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Patron, si tu fais bien attention, il ne te fera rien, d'accord?»

L'enfant détestait entendre parler du criminel. Sa gorge se serra, car dès qu'on mentionnait l'homme en noir, il répondait toujours à l'appelle.

«On parle de moi, gamin?»

La voix grave arriva a pétrifié le petit en un murmure. Une odeur de tabac fit éternuer Mathieu qui fit un signe au Geek pour qu'il retourne dans sa chambre. Le garçon au chandail rouge se retourna brusquement et marcha d'un pas rapide mais, merde! Le jeune gamer trébucha sur le pied du Patron. Le criminel rattrapa aisément sa victime.

«M-merci...» bafouilla le Geek de sa voix aigu et incertaine.

«Qui te dis que je n'ai pas fait ça pour pouvoir te tripoter, gamin?»

Le fan de jeux vidéo essayait de se calmer. Son visage devenait bouillant. Pourquoi le Patron était toujours sur son dos? Pourquoi aimait-il tant lui faire peur et le mettre mal à l'aise? Il se laissa glisser sur sa porte de chambre. Une soirée pour l'anniversaire d'Antoine Daniel signifiait donc il allait y avoir une foule de monde. Bien que Panda restait le seul qui prenait du bon temps avec le Geek, il serait surement en plein débat avec LinksTheSun sur le génie de certains interprètes musicaux. Ils allaient tous bien s'amuser... Mais lui, il allait rester tout seul, vérifiant toutes les heures si sa porte était bien fermée à clé. Il ne voulait pas que Patron s'infiltre dans sa chambre, se servant de la foule pour disparaitre sans problème. Qui sait qu'est-ce que l'homme pourrait lui faire, sans personne pour entendre le petit crier... Celui-ci senti le feu lui monter aux joues, alors il se secoua brutalement la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il à ça? Il n'allait quand même pas s'imaginer des scénarios comprenant le criminel?! Bon, il valait mieux augmenter ses niveaux à World of Warcraft.

La délicieuse odeur du Cheesecake fraise rhubarbe en pleine cuisson chatouillait les naseaux sensibles du Panda. Il était le meilleur cuisinier de la maison entre Mathieu avec ses plats réchauffés, le Hippie avec ses salades remplies de drogues, le Geek qui ne savait même pas faire chauffer un plat, le Patron avec ses recettes aphrodisiaques bizarres, le Prof avec ses expériences scientifiques et enfin, la Fille avec son fast food. L'ursidé frétillait d'impatience de voir toute la maisonnée à table dégustant un bon gâteau. Surtout, il voulait savoir ce que Mathieu en pensait. L'homme en kigurumi rosi. Il devait se l'avouer, il en pinçait pour son créateur. Il aimait son petit rire trognon quand celui-ci se plantait dans son texte, il aimait ses blagues taquines sur les paroles des instants pandas. L'excellent cuisinier se leva pour chercher le gâteau enfin près en sifflotant une chanson bien connue du web, «Everybody do the floop».

«À taaaaaaaable!»

Il réparti des parts égales dans les assiettes. Le Geek fût le premier à s'assoir, ce gourmand. Le Hippie qui dormait déjà, la tête sur la table, se réveilla en sursaut et tomba de sa chaise. Le jeune garçon au tee-shirt de Capitain America gloussa un peu, cachant son sourire de sa main. Le Prof, plongé dans une biographie prit une assiette et reparti vers son laboratoire. Ils allaient encore se passer de lui pour manger. Se fût à l'homme habillé en noir de faire son entré. Silencieux comme un félin rampant vers sa proie, il se plaça derrière le Geek et souffla dans sa nuque blanche. La victime sursauta bruyamment, faisant rire de satisfaction le criminel. La Fille, toujours sur son cellulaire, entra dans la pièce au même instant que Mathieu Sommet.

«Ça sent bon! Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparés?

\- Cheesecake fraise rhubarbe au menu!

\- Quoi? Mais je t'ai déjà dit que Geek ne pouvait pas manger de rhubarbe! Bon... Ça l'air tellement délicieux, je vais me taire pour aujourd'hui.»

Panda se senti rougir alors il tourna la tête. Son créateur était si gentil, même si il n'en avait pas toujours l'air. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la fête de son meilleur ami?

«Les gens, mettons les choses au claire pour ce soir, annonça le youtuber. Hippie, euum... HIPPIE! Tu m'écoutes? Bon, toi, tu peux te drogué, mais tu gardes tes comprimés et ta cocaïne pour toi. Patron, tu ne violes personne et pas de prostitué. Panda, j'aimerai que tu mettes l'ambiance, mais pas trop fort la musique. Fille, si je vois une seule photo ou vidéo de cette soirée sur les réseaux sociaux, je te laisse avec le Patron seuls dans la même pièce demain matin. Finalement, Geek, pas touche à l'alcool et quand tu es fatigué, tu vas dormir. J'ai été clair?»

Le patron répondit d'un « fait chié» marmonné. Cela signifiait qu'il avait compris les règles, mais qu'il n'allait pas s'y soumettre. Il fallait qu'il élabore un plan pour qu'il puisse s'amuser un peu.

«Joyeux anniversaire Antoine!

\- Wow, merci Mathieu. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant d'invités, répondit Antoine en riant.

\- HÉLICOPTÈRE! HÉLICOPTÈRE, cria un des fous de minute papillon.

\- De rien, j'ai investi dans l'alcool. Ça va être une soirée arrosé les mecs! À la vieillesse!», trinqua le meilleur ami.

Le Geek qui écoutait à la porte se souvint soudain qu'il avait un cadeau pour Antoine. Il prit rapidement le sac et courra lui donner. Le Patron sortit de sa cachette pour saboter le système de verrou. Le criminel sentait qu'il allait bien s'amuser.

«Anto, appela le jeune gamer.

\- Que... Geek? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- Cadeau...»

Le jeune homme tendit le présent en baissant timidement la tête. L'animateur de what the cut l'ouvrit, intrigué. Dans le fond du sac cadeau, il s'y trouvait un éplucheur de patate. L'homme à la coiffure improbable allait le remercier, mais celui-ci était déjà parti. Le Geek s'enferma dans sa piaule, il était beaucoup trop timide... Il eut envie de s'emmitouflé dans sa bulle en jouant à Call of duty. La soirée s'annonçait longue pour lui.

Panda s'assit au côté des amis inséparables. Ces deux-là commençaient déjà à être ivre. Lui, il n'était pas trop sur l'alcool. L'ursidé vola le shoot de whiskey des mains de son créateur, pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller un peu cette fois?

«J'espère qu'on ne sera pas assez bourré pour jouer à la bouteille! Tu te souviens, demanda le schizophrène au vidéaste entre deux fous rires incontrôlés.

\- De quoi parlez-vous?

\- De la fois ou on était tellement bourré qu'on a joué à la bouteille et on s'est embrassé.»

Le Panda s'arrêta de sourire. Une enclume s'abattit sur son cœur. Juste à imaginer son créateur embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, ça le rendait agressif. La pauvre bête se redressa. Si ce baisé avec son meilleur ami était justifier par l'alcool, pourquoi ne le ferait-il pas lui aussi?

«Reprendrais-tu un autre skrewdriver, proposa Panda, sa raison voilé par l'avidité de son désir.

Le Geek regarda rapidement l'heure, 23h15. Il n'était même pas fatigué. Derrière lui, la porte s'ouvrit, sans qu'il ne le sache. Le Patron avait localisé sa cible. La porte ne pouvait s'ouvrir de l'extérieur, car le criminel avait placé un cadenas. Le prédateur marcha vers sa proie sans le moindre bruit. Lorsqu'il se trouva près de lui, il posa sa main sur la bouche du garçon au chandail rouge. Le pauvre sans défense failli lâcher un cri de surprise. Le Geek sombra immédiatement dans la terreur. Le dominant enleva ses écouteurs pour susurré à son oreille d'une voix grave et suave : « _Là-dessus, au fond des forêts, le Loup l'emporte, puis le mange, sans autre forme de procès_.» Le Geek mordit la main du Patron et pu se libéré de son emprise, mais il ne pouvait s'échapper. Furieusement excité, le dangereux criminel avançait vers l'agneau apeuré qui s'adossa au mur. Il prit un moment pour observer les grands yeux bleu larmoyants de sa victime. Il était à sa merci. Bon dieu que se pantalon était serré. Geek ne pût crier, il ne réussit qu'à chuchoter de sa voix tremblante : «P...Patron. N... ne m'f.. fait pas de ma..mal.» Ces paroles ont eu comme effet d'affamé encore plus l'homme en noir. Il commençait à avoir chaud, tout comme le petit qui ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Patron attrapa les poignets du Geek à une seule main et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête. Il approcha lentement son visage de l'oreille de sa victime et murmura d'une voix remplie de luxure : «Je vais te dévorer tout cru, gamin.» Le loup baissa les yeux vers la ceinture de l'agneau. Il fit un grand sourire bestial, fasciné par son œuvre.

«Je te fais de l'effet, gamin?

\- Qu...quoi?! Mais pas du t...nyaan!»

Le criminel avait posé sa main sur l'érection du jeune gamer. Celui-ci gémit fortement à ce geste inattendu. Ses jambes furent prises de tremblement, il se sentait partir. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Le torse du dominant se frottait contre le sien. Le Patron mordilla de façon aguicheuse le lobe rougit du geek. Le pauvre essayait en vain de retenir ses gémissements. Voir sa victime aimer honteusement ce qu'il lui faisait était enivrant.

«Patr...han, Patron...»

L'homme en noir n'en pouvait plus, ce gamin était un aphrodisiaque à lui seul. Il prit le visage du petit et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffants les sons jouissifs du puceau. C'était sucré (surement à cause de la quantité phénoménale de bonbecs qu'arrivait à engloutir le Geek). Le criminel prit un malin plaisir à s'amuser avec la langue du gamin, à mordiller ses lèvres et à l'essoufflé. Le gamer sentit ses larmes rouler sur ses joues. Patron lécha le breuvage salé avant de s'attaqué au cou du soumis. La peau douce et blanche de celui-ci devait bien se marquer. Le Patron déposa des suçons sur son cou. Soudain, une idée maléfique vint à son esprit tordu. L'homme en costard s'arrêta et revint à l'oreille de son joujou. L'envie bestiale du Patron devait attendre s'il voulait vraiment s'amuser.

«Alors, gamin, dit le criminel de sa voix grave. Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste?»

Sa tête revint brusquement vers l'avant par surprise. Le Geek était devenu plus rouge que son tee-shirt de Capitain America. Il trembla encore plus. La gêne, la honte et la fragilité luisait dans le ciel pâle de ses iris. Il était si irrésistible ce petit con, nom de Dieu!

«Je-je...ne vois pas ce qu... de quoi tu parles, mâchonna le gamer de sa petite voix essoufflé.

\- Ne fait pas l'innocent, je sais que t'aimes ça. Mais maintenant dit moi, de quoi as-tu envie?»

Le Geek baissa les yeux et mordit ses lèvres roses comme des cerises. Rendre ce petit mal à l'aise, qu'y avait-il de mieux?

Il était 23h00 et le party battait déjà son plein. Depuis quelques minutes, les invités jouaient au fameux «Je n'ai jamais...» Ce jeu consistait à dire quelque chose que nous n'avions jamais fait et si un autre joueur a déjà fait cette action, il buvait un shoot. C'était au tour du joueur du grenier qui déclara :

« Je n'ai jamais fait de fantasme sur le Patron!»

À sa grande surprise, Antoine, les personnalités de minute papillon, LinksTheSun ainsi que la pelle du Fossoyeur burent une bonne gorgé de rhum noir. Tout le monde était mort de rire. Le Fossoyeur de film était partagé entre l'hilarité et le dégout.

«Et si on jouait à la bouteille, man? On est juste entre mec, man.

\- Ohhh, je ne sais pas, répondit Mathieu en reprenant son souffle.

\- Aller, gros. Ça va être marrant!»

Le créateur soupira pour enfin accepter. Le Panda, qui avait légèrement bût, n'était devenu qu'animal. L'ursidé prit sa bouteille vide et tout le monde se mit en cercle. Il la tourna. L'ouverture de la bouteille pointa le Hippie de Salut les Geeks. Le drogué se gratta timidement l'arrière de sa tête. Celui-ci n'avait jamais embrassé une personne du même sexe. Son partenaire fût hasardement le Baron de minute papillon. Le légume aux lunettes de soleil s'approcha du visage du Baron et posa un bec rapide sur ses lèvres.

«Oooooh! Hippie! Un parle vrai baisé, en plus c'est toi qui a insisté pour jouer, dit Seb, l'acolyte du joueur du grenier.»

Le Baron prit la nuque du timide et glissa sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci. Le bisou ne dura que deux secondes.

«Ouais, gros. J'en suis sûr, je suis hétéro, gros.»

On fit une fois de plus tourner la bouteille. Après cinq embrassades, se fût enfin le tour de Maitre Panda et Mathieu Sommet. L'ursidé se jeta sur son créateur pour ne faire qu'une bouché de ces magnifiques lèvres qui n'attendaient plus que les siennes. Son cœur s'affola et son visage prit en feu. Au début, c'était un simple bisou, mais le chanteur de Salut les geeks ouvrit la bouche pour approfondir l'embrassade. Mathieu, surprit, fût incapable de ne pas faire de même. Dans un coup de passion, le vidéaste ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur la nuque de son compagnon.

«Ooooouuuh, mais prenez-vous une chambre», déclarait certain.

Ces réactions rompirent l'intimité brusque du mignon petit couple. Le problème était que le désir de son créateur avait attisé le feu de sa passion. Il devait calmer son ardeur animal.

Dans la chambre du Geek, le Patron essayait délibérément de contrôler son impatience. Pour faire comprendre à sa victime qu'il voulait une réponse, le prédateur serra légèrement les poignets fragiles qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le gamin sursauta en déglutissant.

«Je... j-j'en veux... plus», murmura le Geek attaqué par la honte et la peur. Ravis, l'homme en noir rapprocha son bassin pour le frotter sensuellement à celui du puceau. En grognant comme un loup, il susurra à son joujou : «Mmmrrrr... Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, plus?» Le gamer au chandail rouge lâcha une plainte peu virile de frustration. Il devenait farouche? Patron ferma les yeux un instant, comme il était bandant ce petit!

«Je... touche-mo...hhaa!»

Le criminel n'avait pas attendu la fin de la phrase pour enlever habillement le pantalon du Geek. Celui-ci balança sa tête vers l'arrière en poussant un soupir de soulagement... Le prédateur prit le risque de libéré les poignets du gamin afin d'aller conquérir le petit torse fragile de sa proie. Les mains du petit agrippèrent le veston noir du Patron. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était sans voix de constater qu'une autre main que la sienne pouvait lui faire ressentir des sensations semblables.

Le criminel, incroyablement satisfait, ronronna à l'oreille du Geek : «Aller gamin, je veux t'entendre gémir mon nom.» Cette phrase eu comme effet de les faires jouir. Pour répondre aux ordres du grand méchant loup, l'agneau enchérie d'un :

«Pa...ha...Patron..»

Le criminel prit son jouet dans ses bras et le blottit dans son lit. Le petit tremblait, vidé d'énergie et de tout sens moral. Il prit place aux côtés du gamin somnolant pour s'allumer une clope. Il avait rarement été aussi bien à la suite d'une conquête. Le Geek s'était dévergondé et il sourit sadiquement à cette pensé. L'homme en noir, reput, adressa un dernier regard à sa victime favorite puis éteignit la lumière en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit de sa voix rauque et moqueuse.


	2. Étrangère (chapitre 2)

Quelle heure était-il? Le criminel s'en moquait. Celui-ci ne dormait presque pas, car la vie luxuriante du Patron lui permettait de rester éveillé. Comment pouvait-il baiser dix fois d'affilé? Sur le cadran Spiderman du Geek, il indiquait 3h00 du matin. L'homme en noir, qui avait enlevé son veston, déboutonna sa chemise. Cette chambre était tellement étouffante! Un bruit de papier froissé attira son attention. Sous l'oreiller du gamin, il y trouva des images. Le Patron les observa, amusé. Le gamer avait sa réserve de porno à lui. Il avait des photos de cosplay girls habillées en personnage sexy de jeu vidéo. Décidément, ce petit était une vraie source d'inspiration pour le prédateur sexuel. Soudain, il senti les bras du Geek enlacés ses hanches. Le gamin lui avait donné un câlin dans son sommeil. Le visage du petit ange semblait si innocent, serein et réconforté. Pour se calmer sa faim, le loup leva ses yeux au plafond. Il mit sa main sur le casque de cheveux châtain de celui qui l'enlaçait et le caressa doucement. Ce petit con était tellement irrésistible, nom de dieu!

La lumière du soleil eu l'effet d'une bombe nucléaire dans le crâne du créateur de Salut les Geeks. Il vit ensuite une silhouette lui cacher la boule de feu qui l'avait réveillé. C'était Maitre Panda affichant une moue inquiète. L'ursidé posa délicatement une gaze d'eau fraîche sur le front de Mathieu. Il était bien mal en point.

« Comment te sens-tu? Demanda la douce voix de chanteur

\- Outch! Que... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

\- Chhh, repose-toi. Tu ne te souviens pas?

\- J'ai bu, après, c'est le blackout...»

Panda sentit ses pommettes devenir rouge. Comment devrait-il se sentir? Il se sentait soulagé de ne pas affronter la gêne ou le malaise qu'aurait pu provoquer le baiser. Par contre, le pauvre se sentait un peu triste, mais il allait s'occuper du schizophrène durant cette journée. La sonnette de l'appartement vint agresser les tympans du pauvre animateur de Salut les Geeks. Eh merde, il avait complètement oublié Laureen Bruel. Il allait se lever, mais Maitre Panda était déjà sur le chemin de la porte.

« Pffiou, résonna la voix joyeuse de la fille qui entrait sans présentation dans l'appartement. Ça puir la beu ici! Y'aura du taff! Euh... Matti? »

Le chanteur et l'inconnue se dévisageaient dans l'incompréhension totale. L'homme en kigurumi avait devant lui une toute petite femme à la tête couverte de rastas brun cendré. Ses iris pétillants de vie se partageaient le vert et le marron. Sa peau bronzée, ses vêtements décontractés ainsi que l'ocarina à son cou... Tout laissait croire que c'était une hippie-écologique-manifestante. Avec malaise, l'ursidé découvrit la cicatrice à l'œil droit de celle-ci, une énorme brûlure.

« Qui es-tu?», demanda froidement Panda.

La jeune femme posa ses multiples sacs sur le sol pour observer le sosie de son vieil ami. Elle lui tourna autour, vérifia la couleur de ses yeux, de sa peau... Inconfortable, le chanteur la repoussa maladroitement.

« Fascinant... Tu es le Panda donc? Dit-moi, où est Mathieu, je veux revoir sa gueule de malade mental, répondit seulement l'étrangère. Sa voix était raide, aigre, mais on voulait l'entendre plus.

\- Il ne va p...

\- Je suis la chambre, Green!»

La surnommé Green adressa un clin d'œil ironique à l'ursidé.

Bien sûr, le Patron avait entendu l'intruse dans la maison. Le criminel se retrouvait fortement intrigué. Il déplaça le Geek afin de quitter la chambre. Au beau milieu du salon, une jeune fille attendait les bras croisés. Au début, l'homme en noir croyait voir une adolescente, mais il réalisa malheureusement qu'elle était seulement un peu plus jeune. Il avança, clopette à la main, vers cette curieuse créature. Green renifla l'air, ça empestait la cigarette. Elle pivota et vit cet homme aux lunettes de soleil vêtu entièrement de noir. La jeune femme reculait à mesure que le criminel s'approchait. Bien qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout son sourire sournois et vicieux, elle ne le montrait point.

« Tu comptes me fuir jusqu'où, gamine? On ne reconnait pas son meilleur ami?

\- Foutaise, t'es pas Matti. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire t'façon, répondit avec insolence la jeune adulte en trébuchant sur le canapé derrière elle.

\- Tu vas baisser d'un ton, gamine », menaça le Patron qui avait bloqué sa provocatrice contre le divan.

Le criminel sorti son flingue de son veston et le pointa sur le ventre de la jeune dissidente. Celle-ci dégluti bruyamment et son agresseur sourit d'un air dangereux.

« Appelles-moi monsieur, comprit gamine?»

Les mains en l'air, elle hocha la tête essayant de masquer sa peur.

L'homme en kigurumi portait Mathieu Sommet dans ses bras. Le pauvre semblait mal en point. Tout pâlot et assommé, il s'interposa verbalement :

« Putain, Patron lâche-la. Les gars, je vous présente Laureen Bruel, une vieille amie. Je l'ai appelé pour quelle s'occupe de l'éventuel sevrage du Hippie.»

Le Patron éclata d'un rire qui semblait machiavélique suivit du Panda qui ricana. La dite Laureen et Mathieu se consultèrent du regard. Personne n'y croyait. Le Hippie arriva dans la pièce en courant, le drogué avait un verre de café dans la main. La personnalité de Mathieu qui semblait se taper un retour d'acide, fonça droit sur l'étrangère et son café se renversa sur celle-ci.

« Rah! Sainte merde!»

Le légume leva la tête et se figea. Il ne bougeait plus d'un poil, bouche bée. Le joint habituellement collé au coin de ses lèvres tomba anormalement par terre.

Les tous petits yeux du Geek s'ouvrirent doucement. Il se sentait si fatigué. Il parcourut du regard sa chambre vide. Ah oui, la veille, lui et le Patron avait... Ce souvenir embrasa de honte son visage si mignon. Qu'avait-il fait, nom de Dieu? À côté de lui, il y avait la chemise du criminel. Il prit, après un court instant d'hésitation, le vêtement sombre pour en prendre une grande respiration. L'odeur semblait être un mélange entre la fumée de cigare et l'eau de Cologne. C'était donc à ça que ressemblait le parfum de la virilité. Le Geek serra le satin dans ses bras. Il tâta la poche de la chemise. Il y avait quelque chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la photo de lui endormi. Sur le dos du papier, il était écrit : «joujou #1» Le gamer dégluti et un frisson parcouru son échine. Soudain, il entendit rire dans le salon de l'appartement. L'hilarité fut rapidement suivit d'un : « Sainte merde!» Pourtant, il ne reconnaissait guère la voix-féminine qui plus est. Intrigué, il sauta hors du lit afin de découvrir le visage de l'étrangère. À l'entré, une toute petite inconnue semblait irrité. La camisole dont elle était vêtue était trempée, révélant ainsi les contours de son soutien-gorge. À la vue de la poitrine proéminente, le garçon en pyjama s'exclama d'une indiscrétion involontaire :

«B-boobies?!

\- Oh Geek sérieusement!» dit fermement son créateur. Celui-ci devenait visiblement inconfortable.

L'ensemble des gens dans la pièce s'était retourné pour fixer le petit. Trop timide pour supporter tous ces regards de mépris, il se cacha derrière le Patron. Le prédateur ricana, l'air sinistre avant d'ajouter :

« Te savoir derrière moi me donne des envies, gamin.

\- Vient avec moi Geek», proposa le chanteur en lui tendant la main.

Mal à l'aise, il courut se réfugier dans les bras de son ami.

« Olleh monde le tout... Viera d'vous connaitre.»

«J'ai une hallucination gros, cria le Hippie impassible.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hippie, demanda Mathieu en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Je vois un ange coiffée de dreads, gros.»

Laureen écarquilla ses beaux grands yeux, surprise. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas complimenté. L'animateur de Salut les Geeks expliqua à la maisonnée que la jeune femme allait désormais habiter avec eux pour un temps indéterminé. Les réactions furent diverses de la part des personnalités du schizophrène : le Patron humecta malicieusement ses lèvres, le Hippie commençait à baver, le Geek eu un hochet de surprise tandis que le Panda fronça les sourcils. Après une minute de silence inconfortable, la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit brusquement par la Fille.

«Coucou mes p'tits ch... Oh, une fille! Ici! Mais... qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement? Mathiiieeeuuu? Je peux te l'emprunter pour qu'elle se fasse reloocker un peu?

\- Faites comme vous voulez, mais cessez de gueuler, nom de Dieu! se fâcha le vidéaste.

\- Ouais, par contre je dois installer mes affaires et...

\- Parce qu'en plus tu restes? Yes! Aller, viens avec moi! Le gosse va installer tes bagages, hein Geek?»

Le gamin baissa les yeux. On s'en prenait toujours à lui. Pourtant, la surnommé Green demeurait tout de même sympathique. Il acquiesça en ramassant les sacs assez lourds de cette dernière. La toute petite femme lui fit un regard inquiet. S'inquiétait-elle vraiment pour lui? Le gamer en fût flatté.

L'homme en noir regarda avec amusement la Fille et sa nouvelle curiosité sortir de l'appartement. Le Patron s'en retournait à sa chambre quand cette saleté de Panda le stoppa. Il semblait à bout de nerf.

« Vien, j'ai à te parler.»

Les deux personnalités se dirigèrent vers la pièce du chanteur. La chambre était tapissée de posters de musique et chaque endroit où le criminel posait les yeux était impeccable. Il sentait une longue discussion arrivé. L'ursidé ferma la porte, furax.

« T'as attendu tout ce temps pour m'amener dans ton lit gamin, demanda le criminel presque sérieusement.

\- Tu vas la fermer?! Espèce de dégueulasse! Dit moi, t'as quand même pas osé violer le Geek?!

\- Pff, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, gamin.

\- Grrrr, j'ai été surpris d'être le seul à remarquer les sucettes dans le coup du Geek et il ne se les est pas faites seul!

\- Aaah, c'était juste un petit caprice. Alors _peluche_ , je me doutais bien que tu comprendrais avec ton esprit prude. Un viol n'est pas une recherche de sexe, c'est une recherche de totale domination. Ce gamin me donne gratuitement cette satisfaction. Ce petit con m'excite plus que n'importe quoi. Je suis sûr qu'un jour, il va faire exploser la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon. Il...

\- Viens-en aux faits, Patron.

\- Très bien Polichinelle. Où je veux en venir, c'est que j'aimerais bien te voir m'enlever mon joujou favori. De toute façon, il ne peut déjà plus se passer de moi. Alors, vas-y! Puni-le. Mais je peux te garantir qu'en moins de trois jours, c'est lui qui viendra me supplier de le punir.

\- T'es un monstre!

\- Et toi, t'es drôlement sexy quand tu te mets en colère.»

Le Panda expulsa le Patron et claqua la porte. Il éclata d'un rire qui se voulu salace. Derrière lui, dans la salle de séjour, le Geek jouait avec le bong du Hippie qui s'était endormi. Le gamer faisait comme si le tube était une cheminé de train. Autant de naïveté, de candeur et d'innocence dans une seule personne ne pouvait qu'affoler les sens du prédateur. Il s'imaginait bien s'approcher lentement de lui. Ses grands yeux ronds afficheraient la peur, la honte et l'excitation puérile. Il voulait le voir docile et soumis, telle la victime parfaite. L'homme en noir découvrit un sourire carnassier grâce aux images délicieuses qui apparaissaient dans sa tête. Le petit pantelant de plaisir, ses mamelons durs dressés par ses soins, les lèvres rougies et humides, le corps frissonnant, tremblant...

« Tchou tchooouuuu! T'as vu Hippie? Ton truc bizarre s'est transformé en locomotive.»

Le camé sursauta. Il considéra soudain son espèce de fumoir comme si il s'était métamorphosé devant ses yeux. Quel drogué celui-là!

«Tu préfères pas t'amuser avec mon train, gamin?»

Le susnommé se raidit et eu un intense frissonnement. La mine légèrement boudeuse se montra au criminel et fût suivit d'un :

« Je... je joue déjà avec le Hippie! Pas vrai Hippie? ...Hippie?»

Il était complètement endormi. Le gamin dégluti difficilement. Il tourna lentement la tête, craignant la suite des choses. Le prédateur avait un genou par terre et son bras droit était appuyer sur sa jambe. Il était si proche de sa proie que celle-ci laissa échappé un petit cri de surprise. Le loup souriait de toutes ses dents. La fumée de cigarette créait un nuage étouffant et tendancieux entre les deux visages si semblables. L'homme en noir posa sa main sur la douce joue du Geek pour la caresser de façon tortueuse. L'agneau tremblait de tous ses membres. Cette caresse n'était pas comme celles que lui faisaient Mathieu ou Panda quand il pleurait. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans ce geste, c'était au contraire terriblement sensuel. Le Patron fût envahi d'une envie terrible de le bouffer, mais il se ravisa encore une fois. Lorsqu'il se leva pour s'éloigné, le gamin en tee-shirt rouge éternua d'une manière à faire fondre toutes les fans girls hystériques. Le criminel empoigna violement le col du chandail de sa victime et lui gueula :

« Nan mais tu le fait exprès?!»

Comme à chaque fois qu'on lui criait dessus, le gamin commença à pleurer.

« Nom de dieu, on peut pas te laisser deux secondes sans que tu fasses chialer le Geek! Vien avec moi, allons jouer à tes jeux-vidéos.»

Mathieu Sommet était spécialement sortit du royaume de ses draps pour s'occuper de sa personnalité la plus faible. Il sentait que son pauvre crâne allait bientôt exploser. L'idée de tuer le Patron résonnait dans son occipital. Si seulement ses enfoirés étaient moins incommodants dans son quotidien. Le maitre de maison ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il dépendait de ses personnes parfois excessivement énervantes. Son ami l'ursidé sortit de sa piaule plus calme qu'au paravent.

« Je m'en charge Mathieu, va te faire une tisane et repose toi.

\- Merci Maitre Panda.»

L'homme en kigurumi ressenti un frisson. Son créateur l'avait appelé _Maitre_ alors qu'il ne le faisait jamais.

Geek fût secoué de petits sanglots pendant qu'il prenait la main de son ami. Le Maitre panda s'occupait toujours de lui quand il pleurnichait. Cela prouvait qu'il comptait pour quelqu'un dans ce groupe. Pourtant, tout le monde appréciait le gamer! Il était si mignon quand il finissait ses jeux vidéo. Ils aimaient l'illumination dans ses yeux lorsqu'il attrapait un nouveau Pokémon rare ou lorsqu'il se rendait utile auprès de ses amis. Le Panda assit le petit sur le lit puis le logea contre lui. Le Geek adorait les accolades du chanteur de Salut les geeks. Il dégageait une chaleur sauvage tout en demeurant doux.

« Dit moi mon bonhomme, commença doucement l'ursidé pour ne pas faire sursauter son interlocuteur, tu me le dirais si le Patron violait ton intimité, n'est-ce pas?

\- Snif snif... je...euh... I-il est venu dans ma chambre et...et...

\- Mais mon petit, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait?

\- Je... je ne sais pas ne pas me laisser faire.»

C'était véridique, mais il ne divulguait entièrement la situation. Il avait volontairement omit de dire un détail ; il avait aimé ça et il en avait même redemandé! Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur son ami, mais il avait peur que le Maitre Panda le sermonne brusquement. Le garçon au chandail de Capitaine America avait grand besoin de délicatesse et de paroles rassurantes. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Patron, de nature si brutal, avait été aussi patient avec lui. Le criminel était en total domination et il aurait pu infliger à sa victime une pratique bien plus douloureuse et licencieuse.

Le cellulaire du prédateur vibra. Il avait un nouveau message du Prof. Les deux amis communiquaient de cette façon, parce que le scientifique était trop occupé pour se déplacer. Dans un français parfait, il avait écrit :

«Cher collègue, j'ai besoin de ta précieuse aide. Cela concerne une toute nouvelle expérience ainsi que cette étrangère qui a fait intrusion dans notre vie privé ce matin.

Merci de venir me voir au laboratoire dans les plus bref délais.»

Le Prof demeurait le seul ''ami'' du Patron. Un contrat les liait comme collègue de travail. Oui, les deux hommes s'entraidaient dans leurs sombres projets.

Sans frapper à la porte, l'homme en noir pénétra dans l'antre nucléaire. La pièce mal éclairé débordait commode dans lesquels des substances étaient classées. C'était impressionnant à quel point le laboratoire était gigantesque. L'Albert Einstein de la résidence des Sommet effectuait quelques mélanges suspects.

« Buon pomeriggio il mio amico, salua le criminel avec une voix volontairement plus grave qu'à l'habitude.

\- Bon après-midi pareillement Patron. Tu t'améliores en italien à se que je vois. Maintenant parlons affaires. Premièrement, j'ai un test sans risque à exécuter sur qui tu voudras. C'est un _sérum de vérité_. La personne qui boit cet élixir avoue sans hésitation tous ce qu'il pense et ressent. La parole spontanée est déclenchée par un élan vital souvent négatif, mais ce n'est pas le cas! Puisque la personne est sous somnolence et sous stimuli sexuel, elle n'a plus ce filtre ou cette hésitation à dire ce qu'elle pense. Vous pouvez lui poser n'importe quelle question, elle répondra. Trouves-moi un cobaye et essais le. Deuxièmement, la jeune fille qui logera ici, Laureen, pourquoi est-elle venue?

\- Je ne sais pas Prof, mais cette gamine m'agace... Tu as vu sa brûlure? Et je n'aime pas quand on me résiste, marmonna le prédateur avec mécontentement.

\- Bien évidemment. J'ai une solution. Si ma substance de franchise fonctionne correctement, nous pourrions savoir si elle cache quelque chose. Qu'en dis-tu, collègue?

\- J'en dis que je vais bien m'amuser. Quelque chose m'intrigue, que fais-tu pour te satisfaire? Seul dans se trop vaste laboratoire? Toi-même m'as dit que le désir sexuel était humain.

\- Il n'y a donc que ça qui t'intéresse... Je fais comme tout homme seul.

\- Mais dans le plaisir à deux on peut échanger ses pensées. Dans la masturbation on sait jamais à qui causer.*

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où est ton bordel si j'en ai envie, soupira le scientifique en tendant le sérum à son ami.

\- Je parlais plutôt de ma chambre, gamin.»


	3. Complication et révelation (chapitre 3)

Laureen n'avait jamais goûté joie de se faire pouponner et habiller joliment. Les mioches de son enfance restaient trop souvent horrifiés par la cicatrice de son œil. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis, ni famille. Celles qu'elle avait eues se montraient cruelles avec la pauvre fille. Elle portait un buste sexy au motif armé rose qui dévoilait ainsi son ventre lisse et bronzé. Ses jambes musclé étaient exposer grâce à un mini short en faux cuir et des converses marines ornaient ses minuscules pieds. Un peu inconfortable et gênée, Green se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain pendant que sa nouvelle amie rassemblait son maquillage.

« Alors comme ça, Mathieu t'aurait appelé pour que tu aides le camé à réduire sa consommation de drogue? Ha ha! Bonne chance, tu en auras besoin! Mais ça ne serait pas pour le pécho, je t'ai vu le zieuté, papota la Fille, le visage dans son sac à main.

\- Pff! Bien sûr, tu l'as vu? C'est un Dieu!»

La personnalité féminine de Mathieu poussa un grand _rooooh!_ en rigolant. Fond de teint en main, la Fille comptait faire une œuvre d'art du visage déjà plaisant de sa copine. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que sa nouvelle amie avait d'aussi beaux yeux. Le vert et le doré se disputait somptueusement ses iris et de long cils en était les gardiens. Laureen posait quelques questions sur les personnalités. Elle était curieuse, mais jamais indiscrète. Le pinceau chatouillait les joues de l'écolo qui ria. Son rire était fort et contagieux. Voilà! Les deux filles étaient prêtes à revenir à l'appartement.

« Mathieu? Je peux entrer?

\- Shhh Panda... Bien sûr, entre.»

Le créateur relaxait dans le lit. Maitre Panda le scruta des yeux. Le corps si semblable au sien était en réalité si différent! La peau de Mathieu était si pâle, si douce, si impeccable. L'homme en kigurumi avait tellement envie d'y goûter... L'animateur de Salut les geeks se déplaça pour laisser une place pour son ami. Quand il fût confortablement installé, Mathieu dit :

« Je m'en rappelle, on s'est embrassé non? S'il te plait, ne soit pas embarrassé, parce que sincèrement je...»

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, l'ursidé se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Panda se mordait les lèvres, il ne pouvait plus se contenir bien longtemps. Le créateur semblait bien surpris, mais son expression restait complexe. L'animal effleura la pommette de Mathieu avec la tendresse d'un papillon qui caresse un pétale de rose. Celui-ci passa la main dans la capuche de son compagnon, lui attrapa la nuque afin de prendre d'assaut ses lèvres. Maître Panda fût agréablement surpris de constater que celui qu'il aimait en avait aussi envie que lui. Leurs langues s'entortillaient langoureusement pendant que le créateur de Salut les Geeks déboutonnait frénétiquement le kiguirumi. Le souffle des deux hommes s'accélérait et la température montait de plus en plus.

« Ça alors, Maitre Panda. Moi qui croyais que tu avais des problèmes d'érection...

\- C'est surtout parce que j'ai trop attendu, j'ai envie de te sentir, chaud autour de mon sexe, t'entendre jouir, chuchota le Panda, la voix pleine de chaleur alors qu'il suçait son cou, frottant son sexe dur contre celui de son compagnon.

\- Mais, ne me... ne m'parle pas comme ça!

\- Pourquoi? Tu... n'aimes...pas...ça? le questionna Panda, entrecoupant chaque mot par un baiser dans son cou.

\- M-mais...

\- Shhhh... Ne parle plus. Laisse Maitre Panda satisfaire ta gourmandise.

\- Mm-mmm...»

L'approbation de l'amant donna le feu vert à l'ursidé. L'animal, qui avait enlevé le chandail de Mathieu, effleura le fin torse de ses lèvres pour descendre vers le bas de son ventre. Il sentait son compagnon durcir pendant qu'il était perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. En grognant, il enleva avidement le caleçon qui devenait trop serré à l'aide de ses dents. Son créateur lâcha un soupir, son érection était moins douloureuse. Le schizophrène couina en sentant la langue du chanteur cajolé sa verge. La torture était exquise. Puisqu'il se sentait venir, il murmura :

« P..handa, fini-moi!

\- Mmm? Je ne t'ai pas entendu, qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

\- Maître, dévore-moi, s'il te plait...HAN!»

Aux ordres de son créateur, l'ursidé prit franchement le membre en bouche. Juste avant de jouir entre ses lèvres, Mathieu s'agrippa aux cheveux de son amant en chuchotant : «Je t'aime.»

 _Nous allons au bar Le Choix de Buscarron ce soir, comme cela, vous pourrez apprendre à connaitre Laureen. Le Geek reste à la maison, le Prof sera indirectement là pour le surveiller. Patron, si tu es absent, tu auras de très gros problèmes. Vous avez tous 15 minutes._

 _\- Mathieu_

Tout le monde reçu le texto. Il était déjà tard, ils avaient oublié le diner. Le criminel, qui flânait dans un de ses bordels exprima son mécontentement en grognant. La prostituée qui était sur ses genoux fût poussée au sol. L'homme en noir avait une chance en or, mais elle était une fois de plus foutue en l'air à cause de son créateur. Comment allait-il faire? Il devait trouver une manière de gagner la confiance de ses semblables et amener le Geek à venir dans son lit de son propre gré. Il fit un sourire digne d'un prédateur, le sérum de vérité. S'il menaçait l'animateur de Salut les Geeks avec son flingue et promettait de ne pas toucher au gamer, il pourrait revenir à l'appartement. On ne pourrait alors pas le blâmer, puisque l'idée viendrait du gamin. Encore une fois, il le tenait dans sa poche.

Quelques instants plus tard, devant le fameux bar, le Patron semblait interrompre une discussion. De loin, il aperçut l'insolente jeune fille vêtu telle une bonne pupute. Il se sentait légèrement réchauffé par la petite. Lorsqu'il fût assez proche, sa main calleuse glissa sur le dos de Laureen et lui attrapa les hanches. Elle poussa un cri de surprise qui ravit le Patron. Elle essayait de s'échapper de l'emprise de l'homme en noir. Il était trop fort et elle, trop faible.

« Lâche la, gros. C'est pas cool, tenta le camé.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de me donner un ordre, gamin?

\- Il a raison, t'es lourd.»

Dès que le créateur s'approcha de sa personnalité louche, le criminel sortit son gun et le pointa vers lui.

« Je serai absent ce soir, désolé. J'ai un nouveau bordel à gérer.

\- Je ne te crois pas Patron. Comment pourrais-je te croire de toute façon?

\- Le Prof surveille l'appart, tu ne te rappelles pas? Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas, gamin. Je ne lui ferai pas d'avance, juré sur le pieu!»

Son interlocuteur leva les mains en l'air. S'il faisait quelque chose au Geek, celui-ci lui en parlerait. Il avait tout de même un doute énorme. Le Patron repartit vers la maison incroyablement satisfait.

Depuis que le Patron était rentré, le Geek avait un peu peur. Son ventre gronda tandis qu'il attrapait un nouveau familier sur World of Warcraft. Il avait faim et extrêmement soif. Avec une énorme prudence, le gamer ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et scruta le salon ainsi que la cuisine. Rien à signalé, le criminel était sans doute dans sa chambre. Il pouvait entendre le blues venir de sa piaule. Dans le frigidaire, un pot massons interpella sa curiosité. Il y avait du jus rouge dedans et un mémo posé dessus disait «Propriété de Mathieu.» Le Geek prit tout de même le contenant et bu le liquide sucré en entier. Ça goûtait la fraise. Cela ressemblait plus à un sirop qu'un jus, mais c'était délicieux! Presque instantanément, il sentit sa langue picoter et ses membres s'engourdir. Qu'avait-il? La tête lui tournait, il ne comprenait pas. Le gamer alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Il voulut pleurer, mais rien ne sortit. Le petit se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait besoin qu'on le rassure. Soudain, il s'aperçut que des papillons s'étaient créés dans son ventre. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il commença à avoir horriblement chaud. Tout cela l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il était seul à la maison avec ce problème. En fait... Non, il y avait le Patron. Le petit secoua la tête. Il devenait fou, nom de Dieu! Mais il aurait tout donné pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un câlin. Il n'avait donc pas le choix.

Il se leva et cogna à la porte des enfers. Aucune réponse, Le Geek ouvrit alors légèrement la porte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, gamin?

\- Je... je ne me sens pas très bien.»

L'homme étendu sur le lit aux draps noirs tapota le matelas pour inviter le petit à s'assoir. Celui-ci marchait mollement, titubant sur la moquette. Il posa timidement son fessier au côté du criminel qui l'entraina contre lui. Le gamer se trouvait maintenant couché sur le dos, la tête accoté sur le torse du loup et le reste de son corps entre ses jambes. Le Patron entoura possessivement son joujou de ses bras et le questionna de sa voix enjôleuse :

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Dit-moi, gamin.

\- Je me sens... tout bizarre. Je me sens fatigué et... et j'ai l'impression d'avoir des chocs électriques dans le bas du ventre. J'avais besoin qu'on me rassure. Je voulais juste un câlin.»

L'aisance avec laquelle parlait le Geek les impressionna tous deux. En ricanant, le criminel rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille du gamin. Il souffla sur le lobe qu'il avait tant envie de croquer. Sans plus aucune résistances, le gamer poussa un soupire aigu.

« Sens-tu ce choc électrique dont tu me parles si je fais ça? »

Le prédateur glissa sa main rêche sous le chandail rouge de sa proie. Il caressa sensuellement le torse bouillant de son joujou. Celui-ci gémit de façon désirable.

« Mm, oui! C'est bon, mais ça... fait mal.

\- Veux-tu t'en aller?

\- N-non.

\- Tu aimes ça?

\- Oui.

\- Tu veux que je continue?

\- Je...oui.»

Le Patron voulait profiter de la franchise miraculeuse du Geek. Il s'en frottait les mains. La douce musique de blues s'arrêta, le disque était fini. L'homme en costar continua sa torture. Il lui susurra d'une voix libidineuse :

« Va recommencer le disque, gamin. »

Sans chigner, il se leva. Il était tellement excité qu'il arrivait à peine à marcher convenablement. Trop mi-gnon. Le garçon au chandail de Capitaine America saisit du bout des doigts l'aiguille du gramophone et le remit au tout début. La voix ensorcelante d'El Jose envahi la pièce sombre. Le Patron s'extasiait en voyant le gamin attendre fébrilement un autre de ses ordres. Nom de Dieu qu'il était bandant!

« Retire ton chandail avant de revenir, gamin.»

Il n'eut aucune hésitation de la part du susnommé. Il remit tout de même sa fidèle casquette. Encore plus bouillant, il se blotti contre son dominant.

« Bon garçon. »

Au bar de Buscarron, la bande était entourée de steampunk. Depuis déjà quelques minutes, le Hippie reluquait Laureen Bruel sans aucune gêne. Agacée elle tentait de l'ignorer.

« Bon, mes amis m'appellent Green et j'ai 24 ans. Mathieu et moi, nous nous connaissons depuis quelques années. Il a gardé contact avec moi par mail. Mathii m'a déjà parlé de chacun de vous, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le Patron soit aussi... intense.

\- C'est que t'as pas su gérer ta méta...

\- Ma métacommunication, je sais. Ha ha! J'ai adoré cet épisode. Maitre Panda, tu chantes très bien. Je suis une fan! Hippie, n'arrête surtout pas ton projet de révolution, j'suis ben d'accord avec ça. Oh et le Geek est tellement violable. En plus j'adore les jeux-vidéo ! Je vais pouvoir jouer avec lui. Mais je suis là avant tout pour que le Hippie diminue sa consommation de drogue dure.»

Un serveur ressemblant à un pirate s'approcha de leur table. Il avait un bandeau rouge sur l'œil, beaucoup trop de crayon noir en guise de maquillage et son corps grassouillet lui donnait un air de grand nounours. D'une voix plutôt aigue, il salua chaleureusement les clients.

« Moi c'est Bobby.

\- Salut Bobby, j'vais prendre un shoot de rhum, dit Laureen.

\- Un café pour moi, mâchonna Mathieu Sommet.

\- Un zombie, gros.

\- Un Gin Pelletan pour moi, chantonna l'ursidé.

\- Un Sex on the beach mon mignon.» dragua finalement la Fille.

Laureen grimaça. Elle aimait de le moins en moins l'attitude de la personnalité de son ami. Elle agissait vraiment comme une peste à la libido débordante. Maitre Panda était pourtant resté perplexe par le discourt de Laureen. En lui tapotant le coude, il la questionna poliment :

« Désoler Green, mais quand tu dis que le Geek est ''violable'', tu ne le penses quand-même pas...si ? Il a peut-être 27 ans, mais dans sa tête, il est encore un enfant et il a déjà le Patron sur le dos...

\- Jamais! T'es ben _sweet_. Je dis ça parce qu'il est a-do-ra-ble! En plus, il n'est pas mon genre...

\- Et c'est quoi ton genre, grosse ? s'exclama soudain le Hippie en faisant sursauter plus d'un.

\- P-pardon Hippie? demanda Mathieu légèrement inquiet pour sa personnalité rarement lucide.

\- Mon style de gars... commença Green en faisant fi de la surprise de son vieil ami. Quelqu'un de ben relax, de positif et qui partage ma nature un peu...

\- Vaporeuse, grosse?

\- Haha! Exactement! Mais je dirais plus, _fabulus_.»

Pendant ce temps, dans la caverne du diable en personne, le ventre du Geek gargouillait sous les puissantes mains du Patron. Une autre idée sordide germa dans l'esprit du criminel. Le gamer ne pouvait que s'enflammer sous la douce torture de son dominant. Le Patron continuait de le câliner tout en lui susurrant des insanités. Ses paroles voluptueuses suffisaient à faire râler le Geek. C'était purement jouissif. Trop excité, le prédateur saisit la cravate attaché aux barreaux métalliques de son lit et exigea :

« Présente-moi tes jolis petits poignets, gamin.

\- Patroon...

\- Je le veux, je l'ordonne, que mon caprice tienne lieu de raison.»

Le petit se retourna, se plaça à genou et tendit ses minuscules mains. Il avait tourné la tête pour que l'homme en noir ne puisse pas voir son expression de faiblesse. Comme il s'y attendait, le criminel souleva son menton. Ses mirettes suppliantes larmoyaient tandis qu'il se faisait attacher à la tête de lit. À califourchon au-dessus de sa victime, le Patron lui posa une main sur son torse brulant. En se débarrassant sauvagement de son pantalon, il grogna entre son sourire carnassier :

« On ne joue plus, gamin. J'veux prendre ton beau p'tit cul. Maintenant. Aller, écarte les jambes.»

Les lèvres rougies c'étaient entrouvertes pour lâcher une complainte des plus craquantes. Dans la table basse à droite du lit, le criminel attrapa avec fougue un tube de lubrifiant. Le liquide visqueux coula sur ses doigts et échappa volontairement quelques gouttes contre le ventre du Geek. Le gamer lâcha un petit cri de surprise au contact de la substance froide. Il avait le visage de la luxure, bien que les deux hommes aient le même. Ses joues écarlates, ses yeux remplis de larmes, ses cheveux trempés se collant à son front, c'était l'expression même de la jouissance! De sa main libre, le loup arracha le pantalon et le sous vêtement de sa proie. Sans vergogne, il pénétra d'un doigt l'intimité étroite du Geek. Celui-ci poussa un cri enfantin. Il avait mal, mais cela lui faisait véritablement du bien. Il s'habitua vite à la sensation, quand un deuxième vint se rajouter.

« Ça va? Tu te sens prêt?

\- V-vas-y Pa...tron.»

Le prédateur s'introduisit lentement et sa victime feula. Il commença un va et viens langoureux qui s'accélérait. À l'aide d'un violent coup de reins, il atteignit la prostate du gamer. Celui-ci ne put que réprimer un croisement entre un cri et un couinement. Le criminel répéta son geste en poussant des grognements bestiaux. Le Geek explosa sous les coups du dominant et s'effondra sur le lit. Quant à l'autre, il se retira rapidement pour ne pas se rependre dans son partenaire. Épuisés par leurs ébats, les deux hommes restèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Sevrage en cours (chapitre 4)

« Mais bien sûr que j'ai déjà vu un castor en vrai! Je vivais au Québec avant, bien que je sois bretonne, s'exclama Laureen en marchant au côté du Hippie pour revenir à l'appartement. Là-bas, il y a des pâtisseries qui portent le nom de Queue de Castor. Si je me rappelle de la recette, je pourrai t'en faire puisque tu sembles passionné pas cet animal!

\- Leurs queues se mangent, grosse?

\- Hahaha, bien sûr que non! En fait... »

Le Panda et son créateur les écoutaient de loin. Le Hippie n'avait jamais eu de vraies conversations avec un humain réel. Les deux hommes se demandèrent si Laureen s'intéressait vraiment à ce que disait le camé. Enfin... tout était possible! L'ursidé glissa tendrement sa main dans celle de Mathieu. Son compagnon frissonna au contact. Leurs joues rosirent de bonheur. Le souffle chaud de la nuit d'été chatouilla leur peau, c'était une si belle soirée! Les rues de Paris étaient calmes, le vent soufflait légèrement, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Enfin... Mathieu s'inquiétait tout de même pour le Geek. Le pauvre ne pouvait guère se défendre contre un grand criminel. Il chassa ses sombres pensées et fut heureux de rentrer chez lui.

Dès qu'il ouvrit la porte, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre du Geek. Elle était entre ouverte. Le créateur eut peur, mais lorsqu'il entra, il fut incroyablement soulagé. Le gamer dormait sereinement dans ses couvertures. Mathieu alla s'accroupir à côté de son lit et posa sa main sur ses cheveux pour les caresser. Il s'était tant inquiété! Contre toutes attentes, le schizophrène posa un léger bisou sur le front de sa personnalité enfantine. Dans son sommeil, le Geek souriait d'une manière à faire craquer Mathieu. Il décida alors de le laisser dormir. Son amour l'attendait à l'entré.

« Et donc? Il va bien? demanda celui-ci en chuchotant.

\- Oui, il dort comme un bébé. »

Le créateur attrapa tendrement les hanches du Panda pour que leurs corps se touchent. L'ursidé passa ses bras sur les épaules de Mathieu et le regarda dans les yeux en souriant. Les deux tourtereaux seraient restés dans cette position pour l'éternité, ils se sentaient tellement bien. Chacun était noyé par les iris bleus de l'autre. Le chanteur caressa la joue de son amant et la tint au creux de sa main chaude. Sa peau douce rosit. Son créateur le possédait corps et âme, pareillement pour lui. La tête de Mathieu alla s'abriter dans le cou brûlant du Panda. Il y abandonna ses lèvres afin d'y déposé de suaves baisés. L'ursidé soupira de bonheur près de l'oreille de son amour.

« J'ai pas le droit de toucher au gamin, mais pas de problème pour vous tripoter entre vous? »

Le Patron observait le couple d'un air excité. Mathieu et Maitre Panda se décollèrent l'un de l'autre, extrêmement gênés. Le criminel découvrit ses dents avec amusement.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas, continuez! Faites comme si je n'étais pas là.

\- Patron, va t'branler dans ta chambre plutôt que de jouer les voyeurs!»

Le créateur s'efforçait de ne pas parler trop fort. Comme pour prendre de l'avance, le prédateur sexuel défaisait sa ceinture en retournant dans sa piaule. L'ursidé grimaça de dégoût, quel personnage grossier. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mathieu qui dit :

« Je passe pour ce soir, il m'a coupé l'envie de te faire l'amour.

\- Je pensais la même chose, mais laisse-moi t'accompagner pour dormir.»

Le schizophrène sourit tendrement, son partenaire était tellement kawaii! Il glissa ses doigts dans la main du Panda, entremêlant les extrémités entre elles. Il l'entraina vers la chambre du chanteur d'une lenteur amoureuse. Après s'être mit en boxer, il attendit que son amant le rejoigne. Il s'était emmitouflé dans les draps frais. L'ursidé vint prendre dans ses bras son créateur qui se blotti contre son torse. Le chanteur flatta ainsi ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

Le lendemain, dans la pièce du Hippie, Laureen s'était levée tôt pour saisir toutes les drogues auxquelles le camé n'aurait plus le droit. Lorsque son travail fut achevé, elle décida de rester jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'éveille. C'était fou, il avait les mêmes traits que Mathii! Par contre, la peau lui collait aux os, son teint semblait beaucoup plus blême et des cernes encore plus foncé et profondes que celles du schizo creusaient sous ses yeux. Il avait l'air constamment malade. C'était bien triste. Laureen se surpris à avoir le cœur lourd. En même temps, comment ne pas se sentir de la sorte devant se corps en piteux état? Il n'avait pas ses lunettes, alors elle avait hâte que le légume se réveille pour les voir. Green s'assit sur sol, le dos accoté au mur blanc et prit son ocarina qui pendait à son cou. Elle ferma les yeux et porta l'instrument à sa bouche pour jouer de douces mélodies provenant des jeux vidéo Zelda. Le son enchanteur de la flute emporta l'écolo loin des tourments de la réalité. Ses doigts parcouraient l'ocarina de façon habille et expérimenté. Son corps tanguait d'un côté et de l'autre tandis qu'elle jouait et jouait encore. Connaissant les notes par cœur Laureen n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Lors de sa note finale, elle senti la magie autour d'elle diminuer. Son voyage se termina en douceur. C'était de cette façon que l'ancienne toxico "planait". Ça lui faisait oublier cette satanée drogue, bien qu'elle fumait un joint de temps en temps. Comme elle s'e doutait, le Hippie la fixait. Green releva la tête et lui sourit.

« Salut Hippie. Désoler d'avoir troublé ton sommeil.

\- Pas d'soucis de m'faire réveiller par la musique du Paradis, grosse.»

Le regard du légume était aussi désolant que le reste de son corps. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses yeux bouffis semblaient si creux dans son visage. Par contre, des lueurs dissimulées attirèrent Laureen. Ses observations furent stoppées par le retour des lunettes. Le camé commençait à trembler, il avait besoin de sa dose. Grelottant, il se leva péniblement pour se dirigé vers son bureau. Il commença à paniquer, où se trouvait son LSD, sa cocaïne, ses comprimés? Par des gestes brusques, il fouilla la totalité de sa piaule. Ses mains ne faisaient maintenant plus que trembler, elles étaient atteintes de puissants spasmes.

« Je t'ai confisqué tes drogues dur, Hippie.»

Il se retourna vers Laureen et l'approcha d'une façon brusque. Il empoigna ses épaules et lui cria:

« T'ES FOLLE NOM DE DIEU! B-BABYLONE! OBICHOUVINE! RHUB... MA RHUBARBE!»

Le camé couru vers la cuisine, ouvrit le frigidaire et s'empara de toutes les réserves de rhubarbe. Il commença à les enfouir dans sa bouche comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux semaines. Hippie enchaînait rhubarbe après rhubarbe, risquant plusieurs fois de s'étouffer. Remarquant que son état ne s'améliorait guère, le toxico prit les quelques feuilles de pot** qui lui restaient dans ses poches et les avala tout rond. Affolée, Laureen couru vers lui.

« Recrache ça putain! »

Elle l'amena à la salle de bain au plus vite et il gerba dans la cuvette des chiottes. À quatre reprises. Green tira la chasse d'eau en caressant doucement le dos du Hippie. Il ne méritait pas cette douleur...

Toute maisonnée c'était réveillé en sursaut, était-ce réellement le Hippie qui venait de crier? Le Panda et son amour Mathieu furent les premiers à se lever pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Ils se tinrent au cadre de la porte de la salle de bain. La jeune femme flattait tranquillement les omoplates du camé penché au-dessus de la toilette. Le créateur couvrit son nez, ça puait le vomi là-dedans. Sans adresser un regard aux amants, Green dit d'un ton concilient :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Toutes mes excuses de se dur réveil, ce sont des choses qu'y arrivent. Je dois tout de même vous prévenir, la première fois n'est pas la pire.»

Panda fut légèrement apeuré et ajouta:

«Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort?

\- Si je le laisse consommer, comment veux-tu qu'il diminue ses doses ?»

Elle avait raison, mais cela lui faisait mal de voir le Hippie souffrir. Il était habituellement calme ou en bad trip seul dans son coin. Sans le savoir, il était le rigolo de la bande. Il faisait rire tout le monde avec ses remarques sans queue ni tête. L'ursidé alla s'assoir sur le canapé en fixant le sol. Mathieu le rejoignit et posa sa petite main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Ensuite, il leva son menton et l'embrassa le plus tendrement possible. Lorsque leur baisé prit fin, le schizophrène remarqua la petite larme qui s'évadait des mirettes de l'animal. En un doux geste de la main, Mathieu sécha la goutte d'eau salé et lui dit, d'un ton chaleureux:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on peut faire confiance à Green. Alors s'il te plait pleure pas.

\- J'aime bien cette chanson...

\- S'il te plait, chante pour moi, mon beau Maître Panda.»

De sa merveilleuse voix, le susnommé commença à chanter les paroles rassurantes du vieil instant Panda.

Le Geek voulu se lever dès qu'il avait entendu le Hippie crié, mais seulement, son fessier lui faisait souffrir. Si bien qu'il n'arrivait à se lever. Le petit ne se rappelait de rien. On toqua à sa porte, alors le Geek dit d'une toute petite voix incertaine:

« Qu-qui est là?

\- On a pas trop bobo à son cul, p'tit pervers?»

Le Patron entra dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il avait son grand sourire cruel. Il embraqua sur le lit et se plaça à califourchon au-dessus du gamer. Soudain, tout lui revint à l'esprit.

«Que... qu'est-ce que tu... m'as fait?!

\- Moi? Mais j'ai rien fait, gamin! C'est toi qui est venu me voir pour des... câlins. Je t'ai même donné la chance de partir, mais c'est toi qui es resté. Et qui en a redemandé! T'étais diablement chaud hier!»

Le criminel avait affreusement raison, ce qui le fit bien rire. Il était tellement près du gamer que celui-ci pouvait sentir le souffle empestant la cigarette chatouiller ses lèvres.

« J'vais te couler un bain. Prend ton temps pour te lever, faudrait pas abimer mon joujou préféré. »

L'homme en noir alla effectivement remplir le bain, mais il en profita pour cacher une caméra. Les joies du voyeurisme. Quant à lui, le no-life souhaitait que tout cela ne soit qu'un vilain cauchemar.

Effectivement, comme Patron l'avait dit, il s'était volontairement collé à l'obsédé sexuel. Était-il malade?! Se jeter volontairement dans la gueule du loup, c'était chercher sérieusement les problèmes! En repensant à ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant la soirée, il rougit. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à entrer dans la chambre de son propre gré? Le liquide rouge aux fraises! Il avait complètement oublié! Était-ce volontaire de la part du Patron de laisser ce sirop étrange dans la certitude que le gamin allait le boire? Il était confus. L'arrivé du loup dans la pièce le sortit de ses réflexions.

«Tu ne veux pas te bouger un peu, gamin?»

Le Geek secoua la tête, il avait un peu peur. Le criminel soupira, un peu énervé et il approcha le lit. Il prit le gamer dans ses bras et l'amena rapidement dans la salle de bain. Les fesses du no-life le faisaient souffrir, mais il arriva à se tenir debout. Le Patron attendait, les mains dans les poches et le sourire aux lèvres. Attendait-il que le garçon se... déshabille?! Le Geek devint tout rouge et tremblotant de crainte.

«Alors? Tu n'es pas gêné tout de même! Je t'ai déjà vu nu comme un ver. Tu veux que je... t'aide à te dénuder?

\- J...je peux le faire tout seul! M-mais, t-tu es obligé de me regarder...?

\- Oui.»

La réponse du criminel était rude et posée. Le gamer s'y plia. Il se mit de dos et enleva son haut de pyjama. Il hésitait dans chacun de ses mouvements, car il n'était pas du tout à l'aise. Il resta immobile quand fut le temps de retirer son bas.

«Tu prends ton bain en pantalon, gamin?»

Le no-life sursauta un peu, ferma les yeux et baissa rapidement son pantalon accompagné de son caleçon. Le Patron humecta ses lèvres en se retenant de reprendre le petit cul blanc qui se trouvait devant lui. Le Geek entendit le voyeur partir et refermer la porte. Il se jeta alors sur le verrou et s'embarra dans la pièce en soupirant de soulagement. La victime plongea dans l'eau bouillante. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable, il avait l'impression que des milliers de petits couteaux se plantaient dans tout le bas de son corps. Il y avait de gosses tâches foncées sur son ventre. Des... des suçons ?! Le Geek n'avait jamais vu de sucettes aussi violettes ! Cette couleur était-elle normale ? Il passa ses doigts sur ceux-ci en frémissant. Il ne pouvait se plaindre, puisque c'était lui qui était venu. Le gamin en manque d'amour devait se l'avouer, en présence du prédateur sexuel, il se sentait désiré et sexy. Il aimait la façon du Patron à lui parler comme à un chaton apeuré. Soudain, il couina de douleur, sa partie basse bandait légèrement. Le Geek posa ses mains pour la cachée en sentant le rouge gagner ses joues. Bon, il devait se laver à présent.

Laureen avait regagné la piaule lumineuse du Hippie. Celui-ci était assis sur le sol et prenait de grandes bouffés de hachich en utilisant son précieux bong à trois compartiments. Il semblait s'accroché que par cette drogue. La jeune femme commença une douce mélodie que le camé reconnu.

«Serait-ce le chant de Bob Marley le prophète, grosse?»

Green acquiesça en souriant. Les deux bouffeurs de soya avaient de nouveau un point commun. Contre toute attente, le Hippie se mit à chanter. Ils se balançaient tranquillement sur la douce moquette de la paisible chambre. Les rayons du soleil pénétraient la pièce et éclairaient un légé filtre de poussière. La fumée qui épaississait l'air faisait en sorte que les rayons de clarté semblaient presque matériels. L'atmosphère était magique, paisible. Lorsque le silence revint, Laureen mit une playlist du chanteur pour bavarder avec le Hippie.

«T'aime le reggae, grosse?

\- Bob est un génie!

\- T'as raison, grosse… J'aime bien dire ton nom, Laureen. C'est comme un nom de fruit.

\- Merci! Tu sais, j'étais sûre que tu allais avoir peur de mon œil…

\- Pourquoi grosse? Ils sont parfaits tes yeux.»

Le compliment toucha Green qui rougit. Soudain, le Hippie fit un étrange bruit de gorge, comme s'il allait vomir. La jeune femme s'approcha et posa sa main dans son dos. Le camé déglutit, il allait bien. L'ancienne toxico soupira de soulagement. Son cœur battait fort, avait-elle eu si peur? Elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Le légume lui sourit et sa tête s'accota sur l'épaule de son amie. Il s'endormi presque immédiatement.

Le bassin du Geek semblait moins douloureux. Il sortit du bain et senti sa peau, elle avait une subtile odeur de vanille. Le gamer s'emmitoufla dans une serviette douce et alla dans sa chambre. Sur son lit, Mathieu avait mis une pile de vêtement tout propre. Il prit son pyjama préféré et enfoui sa tête dedans. C'était doux et ça sentait la lessive fraiche. Le Geek l'enfila. C'était une sorte de chemise en coton rouge au motif de fusé avec un pantalon, en coton également assorti. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il était si mignon! Surtout que le vêtement était trop grand pour lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et prit ses peluches dans ses bras. Chi le chat, Kirby, Yoshi et, bien sûr, Mr. Nounours.

« Bon matin Mr. Nounours. Tu as fait de beaux rêves? Et toi Yoshi?

\- Salut Geek!

Maître Panda entra dans sa chambre.

\- Panpan!»

Le gamer ouvrit grand les bras, oubliant tous ses soucis. L'ursidé s'allongea dans le lit tandis que son ami entoura ses hanches de ses bras.

« Tu sembles vraiment content ce matin, Geek, chantonna Panda en ébouriffant les cheveux de son interlocuteur.

\- Ouuuiiiiiiiiiiii! Et toi Panpan, tu sens comme Mathieu! Tu sens le café et aussi un peu le Axe! Hihihi!»

Le chanteur rougit, il avait vraiment la délicieuse odeur de son partenaire? Il rendit le câlin au mignon petit bonhomme. Il lui raconta ce que Hippie avait eu quelques instants plus tôt et il lui décrivit leur soirée en compagnie de Laureen. Le Geek l'écoutait attentivement avec de petits yeux fatigués, il avait envie de jouer au jeu-vidéo.

« Donc aujourd'hui, Patron, Mathieu et moi allons à la fête foraine. Patron voulait ab-so-lu-ment venir, car c'est un jackpot de jeunes filles. Tu vas être seul avec Green et Hippie, ça te va?»

Le passionné de gaming acquiesça. Est-ce que la jeune femme voudrait jouer avec lui? Panda lui prit la main et l'amena dans le salon.

« Mathieu? Tu es prêt? Et toi Patron?

\- Toujours prêt pour m'amuser, gamin...

\- Je suis là!»

Les trois partirent. Laureen était assise aux côté du camé. Le Geek tira timidement sur la manche de celle-ci.

« Dit... Est-ce que tu veux jouer à Tom Rider avec moi...?

\- Bien sûr! Lequel?»

L'ancienne toxico si connaissait en jeu vidéo! Il aimait jouer avec elle. Il la trouvait bonne joueuse, amusante, drôle et agréable.

« Tu la trouves comment Lara Croft, p'tit bonhomme? lui demanda-t-elle en se concentrant sur la partie.

\- Boobies!»

Elle éclata d'un rire étrange et contagieux. On aurait dit un phoque qui rigolait. Pour déconcentrer le petit, elle commença à lui chatouiller les côtes.

« Hey! Hahaha! _Cheateuse_! Hahaha!»

Et boum! Il fut tué par une bombe. Sa partenaire de jeu leva les bras en l'air en criant victoire. Elle se leva pour aller préparer un déjeuner. Le Geek prit le bras du Hippie endormi pour l'amener à la table.

« T'es qu'une _cheateuse_! Haha!»

L'écolo se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil taquin. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le petit frère qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Ça la fit sourire.

La journée avait été merveilleuse. Laureen c'était occupée du Geek et surtout du Hippie. Le camé avait beaucoup vomit et il commençait déjà à sentir mauvais. Les toxines des drogues sortaient par les pores de sa peau, ce qui lui donnait une odeur infecte. Il avait dû prendre deux bains et l'eau du premier était même devenue jaunâtre.

C'était le soir et Panda amenait son Mathieu adoré dans un hôtel. Ils allèrent ensemble à la réception. L'ursidé embrassa Mathieu et prit la parole :

« Une chambre et la plus belle je vous prie!

\- Attendez… vraiment? Vous allez… avec votre jumeau?

\- Qu…quoi? Mais il n'est pas…

\- Oh vous savez, chacun son délire! Moi c'était avec ma cousine alors… »

Les amoureux le dévisagèrent, dégoutés. Le gars de la réception toussota honteusement, prit nerveusement l'argent et leur donna la clé. Dans le couloir, le chanteur et le schizophrène s'empêchaient d'éclater de rire. Panda ouvrit la porte de la suite de luxe et laissa son amant entrer.

« Wow… T'es fou? Ça doit te coûter les yeux de la tête tout ça, dit celui-ci en admirant la pièce.

\- Depuis que je suis devenu un homme sandwich, l'argent rentre!»

Maître Panda se mit derrière Mathieu pour l'enlacé un peu.

La chambre était vraiment magnifique. Les couleurs présentes étaient le blanc crème et le rouge vermillon. Il y avait une baie vitrée et devant se trouvait l'énorme lit de forme ronde. Une dizaine d'oreillers couvraient la couette. Le sol était une douce moquette rouge. En entrant, sur la droite, il y avait une immense salle de bain lumineuse munie d'une douche effet de pluie et d'un bain sur patte. Dans la vaste penderie attendaient deux robes de chambre douillettes ainsi que des pantoufles. Le service au chambre était inclus, bien sûr, et il y avait une table de nuit remplie de capote près du lit. Pour couronner le tout, un lustre illuminait la pièce. L'homme en kigurumi alla tamiser la lumière tandis que Mathieu allumait des bougies parfumés. Après avoir mis la pancarte «Ne pas déranger, nous forniquons.», Panda rejoignait son créateur.

« Prêt, sexy?»

Mathieu hocha la tête en rougissant.

La bête affamée s'allongea sur son créateur. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et fit mouvoir sa langue fouineuse. Mathieu plongea ses deux mains dans les cheveux de sa personnalité. Le Panda balada ses mains dans son dos pour aller presser ses fesses et les rapprocher de son bassin. Son amant étouffa alors un petit gémissement, sentant la chaleur monter. Leurs langues menaient une danse infernale pendant que l'ursidé massait langoureusement le fessier de son amour. Les deux corps bouillaient et se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Mathieu déboutonnait très lentement le _one-piece_ blanc et noir. Son compagnon embrassait, léchait, suçait et mordillait la peau pâle de son cou afin d'y laisser des traces.

« Aaah... M-maître...»

Le susnommé sourit contre sa peau et alla susurrer à son oreille :

« Comment souhaites-tu que je te fasse jouir ce soir?»

Il fit glisser son kigurumi dans son dos puis le lança par terre. Il faisait de grandes vagues entre leurs érections naissantes.

« Tu comptais me faire jouir qu'une seule fois…? demanda Mathieu avec un regard coquin. Moi aussi je te réserve une surprise…»

Le Panda se lécha les lèvres, satisfait. Il enleva les vêtements de son créateur en effleurant sa peau fine. Il ne restait que son caleçon.

Le chanteur fit parcourir le bout de ses doigts sur la bosse ce qui fit grogner son partenaire impatient. Il se sentait délicieusement durcir. Il entama une descente sur son torse en l'embrassa. À son nombril, il fit tourner sa langue autour et s'aventura à l'intérieur. Le schizophrène frissonna et se cambra. Bordel, c'était bon! En continuant sa torture, Maître Panda lui enleva sauvagement son sous-vêtement. Il suçota le bout de son membre avant de l'engloutir.

« Haaann! P-pandaaa...»

Les dents de celui-ci glissèrent contre le sexe dressé tandis qu'il commençait un va-et-vient. Mathieu se cambra une nouvelle fois en gémissant fortement. Les sons que poussait son amant l'excitaient beaucoup trop. Il porta donc sa main à sa propre érection tout en accélérant la vitesse. Sa langue tournoyait autour de la verge. Mathieu se sentait venir. Quelques mouvements après, il explosa. Le Panda cracha sur la moquette sans aucune forme de respect. Ils reprirent un peu leur souffle.

« C'est à ton tour d'avoir ta pipe, Maître Panda...»

Mathieu échangea les rôles afin d'être au-dessus. Il débuta de l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il les caressa et les embrassa en montant tout doucement vers l'entre-jambe. L'ursidé avait empoigné les draps en gémissant. Il enfouit ensuite ses mains dans les cheveux de son tortionnaire. Le créateur passa sa langue le long de la verge de Maître Panda partant du bas et allant vers le haut, comme si s'agissait d'une glace. Il faisait cela le plus lentement possible ce qui frustrait son partenaire. Celui-ci perdait la tête en sentant la langue chaude et saliveuse sur son intimité. Il savait que Mathieu n'avait sans doute jamais fait cela. Panda prenait son pied tandis que son partenaire cajolait ses bijoux de famille. Le créateur rendit l'animal complètement fou en pinçant le bout de son gland. Il cria sous les ongles qui le torturaient. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éjacula. Le schizophrène le regarda dans les yeux.

«Précoce le Panda…»

Le susnommé tira ses cheveux pour le ramener à son niveau. Il y avait un brasier dans ses iris.

«Fermes-la et embrasses-moi.

\- Mmm… »

Son partenaire obéit en ronronnant comme un félin. La nuit allait être très longue.


	5. Interrogation (chapitre 5)

Le Hippie ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Son crâne lui faisait déjà souffrir le martyr. Il prit sa pauvre tête dans sa main et la massa. Il se surprit à légèrement paniquer en ne trouvant pas Laureen dans sa chambre. Elle devait être dans la chambre d'ami ou dans le salon. Le camé se redressa, mais une douleur intense apparue dans l'intégralité de ses jambes, de ses bras et de ses abdominaux. Le mouvement que son corps suffit à lui donner un début de nausée désagréable. Il tremblait tel un brin d'herbe sous une tornade. Le toxico se sentait agité, comme s'il ne pouvait plus du tout tenir en place. Dès qu'il se leva, ses jambes lâchèrent et il tomba. Son visage s'écrasa contre la moquette couverte de suie et de résidu de poudre. Le Hippie prit une grande inspiration sur le tapis en tentant désespérément de sniffer de la cocaïne, en vain. De plus, il ne s'agissait que de farine insignifiante. La personnalité en manque essaya de ramper par terre, mais la douleur dans ses bras et dans ses jambes le paralysait. Il avait besoin d'aide. Hippie sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Il était si frêle, pâlot et faible…

Deux voix familières. C'est ce qui réveilla la jeune femme aux cheveux étranges. Une lumière l'aveuglait. Elle voulut se lever, mais des bracelets de cuirs la retenaient. Laureen était… attachée? Ses yeux s'habituèrent à la pièce. Elle était derrière dans une pièce blanche avec une grande vitre observation devant elle. Derrière la vitre il y avait un autre sosie de Mathieu Sommet vêtue d'un saros, de lunette ainsi qu'un d'un drôle de nœud papillon. Le scientifique parlait au Patron. «La gamine est réveillée, je m'en occupe.» La dite gamine gigota sur la chaise pour tenter de se libérer. L'homme en noir entra dans la petite pièce blanche, faisant ainsi contraste avec le décor. Il fit son ricanement lugubre en tournant autour d'elle tel un vautour.  
« Bonjour, Laureen. T'es confortable?  
\- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix brusque.  
\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici? Oh, gardes ta salive, je sais que tu l'ignores. Tu es ici aujourd'hui, parce que tu as, comment dire… "titillé" notre curiosité. Puisque le Prof possède la science infuse et puisque je suis très capricieux, nous voulons des réponses à nos questionnements… Même si tu n'en as aucune envie, tu ressentiras comme une obligation de nous dire la vérité. Si tu n'essaies pas de résister, ça ne sera pas long. » 

La pauvre Laureen n'y comprenait rien. C'était une sorte d'interrogatoire? Pourquoi? Avait-elle fait quelque chose de travers? Le Patron mit la main sur son épaule, ce qui provoqua un frisson de frayeur à l'ancienne toxico.  
« Testons l'efficacité du sérum de vérité sur toi en te posant la première question… »  
L'homme en noir s'approcha de son oreille et dit d'une voix effrayante,  
« Est-ce que je te fais peur?  
\- Très, répondit Green sans réfléchir.  
\- À quel point?  
\- Au point où j'ai l'impression d'avoir le monstre caché sous mon lit durant toute mon enfance devant moi. »  
Merde… La jeune femme écarquillait les yeux. Elle répondait sans aucune hésitation. L'avaient-ils drogué?! Le criminel riait de satisfaction. Il s'arrêta devant elle.  
« Nous voulons savoir qu'elles sont tes intentions, d'où tu connais notre créateur et qu'elle est le passé de cette étrange brûlure. »  
Il effleura la cicatrice de son œil. Laureen grogna et lui lança un regard assassin. Elle ne supportait déjà pas les regards et les questions indiscrètes sur sa marque immense. Les réponses montèrent dans sa gorge comme une boule épaisse et douloureuse.  
« Je ne suis ici que pour aider le Hippie avec son addiction à la drogue. C'est mon travail! Je voulais aussi revoir Mathieu, ça fait si longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu… Quelques années déjà. Il me manquait et je voulais voir ses personnalités en chair et en os. Je n'y croyais pas. Enfin qu'à moitié! »  
Plus elle parlait, plus elle se sentait libéré d'un poids physique. La boule dans son œsophage semblait se ramollir et devenir plus petite. Moins importante.  
« En… ensuite, on se connait du même… d'un même… »  
La jeune femme ne pouvait le dire. Elle se rappelait d'une promesse qu'elle avait faite à son ami. Ne pas parler de leur passé.

Le Patron fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers elle en appuyant sa paume sur sa cuisse. Green se cambra et glapit. Ses sens étaient comme multipliés par dix et le simple contact physique lui créa des frissons désagréables. Elle était comme droguée, alors c'était tout à fait plausible. L'homme en noir fit un sourire malicieux et souffla sa fumé sur le visage de l'ancienne toxico. Sa main baladeuse monta sur son pantalon, la faisant frémir de dégout.  
« Continues, gamine… Tu as si bien commencé. Continues et j'arrête de te toucher », murmura-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.  
La boulle dans sa gorge grossissait, l'empêchant presque de respirer. Elle pouvait trouver une manière de contourner sa réponse. De répondre en lui parlant seulement de son propre passé.  
« J'ai rencontré Mathii parce qu'on avait le même psychologue. »

Laureen était incapable de mentir, du coup elle disait la semi vérité. Peu convaincu, il hocha néanmoins la tête. Le criminel fit promener ses doigts sur la gorge de la femme jusqu'à sous son menton. Elle ferma les yeux en frissonnant. Maintenant, il voulait entendre parler de sa cicatrice? Non.  
« Je ne parlerai pas de ma cicatrice. Tu as beau fouiller mon esprit, violer mon intimité et ma vie privé et creuser dans mon passé, tu ne sauras rien à propos de ça. Personne n'en saura jamais rien.  
\- Écoutes gamine, joues pas la dure avec papa. Tu vas me dire gentiment ce qui se cache de si important derrière cette blessure, sinon, je vais arrêter d'être gentil.  
\- Oh, tu l'étais? Je ne savais pas quel c'était une forme de politesse chez vous de droguer, kidnapper puis ligoter quelqu'un… »

Le Patron lui attrapa les cheveux en grognant. Le cœur battait trop fort dans la poitrine de la mystérieuse fille. La sueur coulait sur son front, elle sentait le besoin de tout déballer. Sa brûlure la piquait, elle se sentait comme mal. Son estomac était durement noué et sa gorge, serrée. Son inquisiteur lui tirait ses dreads pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Ça faisait mal! Elle dégluti difficilement. _Résiste, Laureen… Résiste!_ se disait-elle. _Tu ne dois rien dire à propos de ça, peu importe ce que ce connard fera ou dira._ Ces encouragement mentaux lui faisait du bien et lui donnait du courage. Green fit un petit sourire en grimaçant un peu, sentant la poigne de l'homme en noir se resserrer sur sa chevelure. Elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui arracher. Le Prof, quant à lui, semblait impatient et pensif. Il fouillait dans d'étranges dossiers.  
« Alors _miss_ , maintenant, cesse de résister et parles-nous de ton œil. Tu iras beaucoup mieux et ça sera plus court…  
\- Qu'est-ce qui sera plus court? »  
Le Patron s'était rappelé comment le sérum de vérité marchait. Il stimulait les hormones sexuelles pour libérer les pensées ou un truc comme ça. Il fit un sourire pervers et fit glisser sa main dans son cou, vers son décolleté. La femme se cambra en fermant les paupières. Elle serra la mâchoire. Elle était tellement plus sensible. Chaque caresse picotait et elle n'avait qu'une envie, tout déballé. Comme sa bouche ne laissait toujours pas échappé d'information, l'homme en noir ouvrit doucement ses cuisses.  
« C-c'est une brûlure par acide! »

Il acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour revenir aux côtés du scientifique. Laureen regardait ses pieds qui devenaient flous. De l'eau parcourait ses pommettes et de petits spasmes désagréables lui venait au dos. Soudain, un énorme bruit retenti et fit tourner les têtes des deux hommes et de la femme. Celle-ci entendait des paroles criées, étouffées derrière les murs. De l'autre côté de la vitre, le Patron semblait furieux. Il ouvrit la porte et alla détacher Green. Le Hippie se trouvait là, inconscient devant la porte du laboratoire.

Laureen attendait le réveil du camé avec impatience. Dans le salon, on entendait Mathieu engueuler ses deux personnalités qui avaient fait une belle connerie. La jeune femme avait eu si peur pour elle et surtout pour ses secrets. Personne ne connaissait son passé et c'était très bien comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas que ce soit un criminel pervers et un scientifique fou qui en apprennent sur sa vie personnelle. À la limite, Hippie aurait pu le savoir. Elle y réfléchissait un peu, mais abandonna vite l'idée. Le pauvre, même pourvu de toute la bonne volonté du monde, il aurait pu dévoiler son histoire pour un simple gramme de crack. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu résister à la drogue, seulement pour l'écolo…? Celle-ci secoua la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait imaginer là? Qu'elle était spéciale ou plus importante pour le Hippie? Cela la fit rougir tandis qu'elle caressait les cheveux du légume encore évanouit. Ses cernes sombres taillaient son visage blanc. Ses joues creusent inspirait la pitié à son amie Green. Elle eut envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras, mais à la place, elle épongea un peu sa peau extrêmement blafarde d'eau fraiche. Il se réveilla au contact froid. Il n'arrivait pas à rien répondre. Il semblait vraiment mal. Laureen lui avait préparé un mélange de hash et de canabis. Ce qu'elle faisait avec lui, ce n'était pas un sevrage brusque. Elle voulait qu'il diminue le LSD, la coke… Bref, les drogues dures.

Le Geek était au parc. Il ne sortait jamais parce qu'il avait peur de tout le monde. Il jouait sur son gameboy, seul sur le banc de parc. Le gamin avait quitté l'appartement, car tout le monde se criait dessus. Ça le stressait, le pauvre. Il avait presque fini son niveau de mégama. Il appuyait habilement sur les boutons. Trois jeunes garçons se placèrent devant lui. Le petite était si concentré qu'il ne vit pas le trio. Le plus grand lui arracha la machine des mains en riant d'un air mauvais.  
« À quoi tu joues, punaise? »  
Un blondinet tira sur son t-shirt de Capitaine America.  
« Les super-héros, c'est pour les bébés!  
\- Ouais! Et ta casquette est pourrie! »  
On lui enleva son couvre-chef d'une manière violente. La victime fixait ses pieds. Que faisait-il pour s'attirer tout le temps des problèmes et des insultes? Cela venait sans doute de lui… On lui répétait toujours qu'il était une erreur, un bug, une tâche sur le tableau de la vie qu'on devait enlever. Peut-être avaient-ils tous raison… Le Geek se couvrit les yeux pour pleurnicher pitoyablement.  
« Tu fais le bébé?  
\- Non, il est homo!  
\- Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il est tout seul! Ils sont où tes parents? Ils t'ont abandonné en voyant ton visage? Je les comprends!  
\- Personne ne voudrait de toi comme ami! »  
Sur la dernière phrase, le plus grand éclata le gameboy sous son pied tandis que les autres donnaient des coups de pieds dans les jambes du pleurnichard. Comme chaque fois, personne n'allait le sauver.

Lorsque qu'il rentra, les genoux en sang et son jeu-vidéo en miette. Mathieu buvait un café à la table, en gueulant encore sur le Patron et le Prof. Le Geek s'avança et tout le monde se tu.  
\- M-Mathieu… Mon gameboy et mon jeu de mégaman… ils…  
Le susnommé se retourna avec une expression de colère intense. Il se leva brusquement et jeta les pièces de la machine brisé par terre en lui criant : « TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION AUX CHOSES QUE JE T'ACHÈTE?! JE NE T'EN PRENDRAI PAS D'AUTRE! MAINTENANT, VA DANS TA CHAMBRE ET JE T'INTERDIS DE JOUER! » Le petit garçon couru dans sa piaule, blessé par l'attitude de son créateur. Il sanglotait en se jetant sur son lit. À ce moment, le criminel aurait voulu lui changer les idées, au gamin, mais il ne pouvait quitter. Le Panda passa devant la porte du Geek. Il s'arrêta en entendant le petit pleurer. Il pleurait tout le temps, mais là, il semblait vraiment mal. L'ursidé cogna à sa porte, deux petits coups pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
« Geek… Ouvres-moi, c'est Maitre Panda. »  
De l'autre côté, le susnommé se colla contre le bois qui les séparait.  
« T-tu vas me gronder aussi?  
\- Non, Geek. Je ne suis pas là pour te gronder. »  
La porte s'ouvrit, mais le gamer était déjà de retour sur son lit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, ce qui était anormal, puisqu'il en avait une peur bleu. Le chanteur alla le rejoindre sur le lit. Il sanglotait tellement qu'il semblait avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Il se retourna afin de faire face à son ami en kigurumi. Les genoux du petit saignaient, comme s'il était tombé.  
« Geek, on t'a encore intimidé, n'est-ce pas? Je sais que Mathieu est dur, il a déjà les nerfs à vif. Je l'ai entendu et… il ne voulait surement pas être aussi méchant avec toi…  
\- NON! IL N'EN A RIEN À FOUTRE DE MOI! MÊME SI JE PLEURE! MÊME SI JE CRIS À L'AIDE! JAMAIS IL NE VA ME CONSIDÉRER COMME UNE PERSONNE! JE NE SUIS QU'UNE VICTIME! QU'UNE VERMINE SUR QUI ON SE DÉVERSE! PATRON, HIPPIE, MATHIEU ET MÊME TOI, PANDA! TU NE CESSES DE ME PRENDRE EN PITIER! MAINTENANT, LAISSES-MOI MOURRIR ICI ET TOUT LE MONDE SERA CONTENT!»  
Le pleurnichard, resté trop longtemps silencieux, explosa comme un volcan. Il balançait ses amis en peluche au bout de ses bras, comme s'il leur en voulait, à eux aussi. Sa voix mignonne, timide et mâchonnée laissait place à des rugissements de colère. Il s'en donnait mal à la gorge. Le pauvre en avait marre. Il ne voulait plus être ce qu'il était. Il ne voulait plus être fragile, faible, sensible, peureux, victime, timide et soumis. Blessé et sous le choc, Panda le laissa seul.

Et si…  
Et si le Geek devenait fort, insensible, courageux et respecté? S'il devenait ainsi? Il ne serait plus agressé par le Patron, ni tabassé par le Hippie, ni engueulé par Mathieu, ni prit en pitié par le Panda… Le gamer sécha ses larmes. L'heure du changement était venue.


End file.
